Mirai Sarutobi
is a kunoichi, and a member of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan. Background Before her father Asuma died, Shikamaru Nara promised him that he would look after and train Mirai.Chapter 328, pages 8-9 Appearance Mirai has black hair and was depicted wearing a simple yellow kimono with blue trimmings, held closed by a simple white sash as an infant. Like her mother, Mirai has red irises with an additional ring in them around the pupil. Two years after her birth, her hair grew a significant amount and has a short ponytail tied above her head. Mirai wears a tan one-body outfit with lighter tan colour stripe trimmings wrapped around her outfit, in a similar manner of how her mother wore her previous outfit. She also wears pink shinobi sandals. As a young adult, Mirai wears a standard Konoha uniform that consists of a black attire with a green flak jacket. She has her black Konoha forehead protector around her head. Her black hair is now long and shaggy. Abilities Mirai's abilities are currently unknown. However, being at least chūnin in rank and selected to accompany the Sixth Hokage, it is presumable that Mirai is a very capable kunoichi. Blank Period Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Mirai met Shikamaru Nara at her father's grave with her mother, and affectionately called him . Shikamaru was greatly impressed by her and determined to come back alive after the incoming dangerous mission, in order to be her teacher sometime. The Last: Naruto the Movie Mirai makes an appearance in this film, set two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. She was seen with her mother at Naruto and Hinata's wedding. In the light novel version, she and her mother was visited by Team Asuma, and later in the crisis, she and her mother were saved by Chōji Akimichi, a member of Team Asuma. Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze When Sakura sees Mirai's mother holding her, she thinks about the children of Konohagakure and wonders about their situation after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding When the other members of Team Kurenai meet up to discuss with Hinata's wedding gift, Mirai is also with her mother, and calls Kiba "Kibamaru" and Akamaru "Akakiba', and Shino "Uncle Buggy" and "Shinomaru". Epilogue Many years later, now a young adult and full-fledged kunoichi, Mirai became committed to making her late-father proud. When her mother, Kurenai, noticed that she hadn't left for her escort mission yet, Kurenai told Mirai that she was running late to meet with the Seventh Hokage. However, Mirai informed her mother that she was actually supposed to follow the predecessor, and that she didn't need to go in early. Mirai also informed her mother that Might Guy would be there as well and she would not be home for three days. Trivia * The name "Mirai" means , while her family name "Sarutobi" means . * During a question and answer session held at Tokyo's Jump Festa '09, Masashi Kishimoto stated that he was thinking of making Kurenai and Asuma's child a girl. ** It was later decided that this child would be a girl.Chapter 700 References de:Mirai Sarutobi id:Mirai Sarutobi